Will You Make Me A Birdhouse?
by starsnuffers
Summary: I redid the idea of Jason wanting a birdhouse... oneshot. Camp Rock


Will You Make Me A Birdhouse?

For Kevin Jonas

Alternative scene for the "birdhouse" scene from "Camp Rock"

Jason, Shane, and Nate all sat in the back of their limo, driving to Camp Rock. Shane, of course, was not too thrilled about going to camp this summer; after all, Camp Rock is lame and amateur compared to his success now! He rolled his eyes every time one of his band members brought up the subject of the camp. As they drove along, Shane's band members was telling him that he needed a serious reality check and that this would be a good thing for him.

"Come on, Shane. You used to love this place! I mean, this is where Connect Three… connected!" Jason exclaimed.

Shane scoffed. "Yeah but now that we're gone, it's lame! I mean, we made it awesome!"

Nate rolled his eyes. "You are so full of yourself, Shane! This is exactly why we are sending you there!"

"Hey Shane, when you're at camp, will you make me a birdhouse?" Jason asked.

Shane scoffed. "No! I'm not making you a birdhouse!"

"Aww, but I want you to make me a new birdhouse so that there will be more birds in my yard!" Jason begged. "Please?"

"No!" Shane yelled.

They came up to the campgrounds. Shane looked down the window and scowled. Jason opened the car door and shoved Shane out of the limo. "Bye Shane! Call us!" he said, slamming the door.

"What!? You can't leave me here, guys!" Shane yelled out after them.

The other two members of Connect Three drove away, leaving Shane in the dust. He scoffed and walked away, his guitar over his shoulder in his gig bag. He cursed under his breath and then walked to the camp.

Nate looked back at Shane, who was really mad at them, and stormed away. "Do you think he'll hate us forever?" he asked Jason.

Jason shrugged. "Do you think he'll make me a birdhouse?"

"Enough with the birdhouse, Jason!" Nate exclaimed, getting annoyed at Jason's constant begging for a birdhouse. "If you want a birdhouse so badly, then make one yourself."

He shook his head. "You have to be at camp to make a birdhouse. That's ok, I'll call Shane and remind him."

With Shane (Shane's POV)

I spotted my uncle, who is the camp director, talking to the camp cook. I gasped, not wanting him to see me, and ran into the center of the camp. Bad idea. There were a bunch of girls standing there, one who had on a dark blue Juicy jog suit, and she took one look at me and pointed at me, screaming, "That's him! That's Shane Gray!"

My eyes widened and I started running away from the mob of screaming girls. I tripped a bit and fell down behind some trees. The girls ran past me. "I think he went that way!" one of the screamed, pointing to the left. I let out a sigh of relief.

Then, I heard some music coming from a room. It sounded like the kind of music I used to play until our band totally changed our style. The music stopped and so I went to investigate, walking into the room. "Hello? Who's in here?" I asked.

When I looked around and no one was here, I walked out of the room and explored the camp again. It was time for dinner, so I went into the dining hall, trying to avoid the screaming girls. Right before I picked up some of the food, I realized that my manager didn't send my allergy list to the kitchen! They could have killed me with their allergies of death!

I went to the kitchen. No one seemed to be in here. "Is anyone here?" I asked. I heard some one rummaging behind a cart. I looked over. "I know you're there," I mumbled and peered out at the girl that was behind the cart.

She looked up at me, her face covered with flour, some of it in her dark brown hair.

I laughed. "Hello?"

The girl got up from the ground. "Yes?"

"Wow, you must really get into your work…" I laughed, pointing to the flour all over her face.

She stared at me. "Yes?" she asked.

"Yeah, my manager was supposed to give you people a list of my allergies… I don't want to die, or anything. You have the list, right?" I asked.

The girl looked confused. "I didn't get a list."

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "I'm going to kill my manager."

Suddenly, my phone rang. "What?" I barked. It was Jason.

With Jason and Nate

Jason and Nate sat in Jason's backyard, drinking lemonade. "Did you make me my birdhouse yet?"

_"No I didn't make you your freaking birdhouse!"_ Shane's voice echoed.

"I thought you said you would!" Jason exclaimed.

_"No I didn't!" _

"Will you make me a birdhouse?"

_"No!"_

"Aww come on!"

_"Well you come here and make your own birdhouse!"_

"Make sure to paint it blue and yellow."

_"What?"_

"I'll pick it up in two days! Thanks, Shane!"

Jason hung up the phone and turned to Nate. "He's going to make me a birdhouse."

Nate shook his head. "I heard him… he's not making you a birdhouse."


End file.
